


Lost Faith

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Yoosung Bad End 3, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: The hacker patted him on the cheek with his bony cold corpse hands (did this guy eat?) and said “Don't move” and then gave him a insulting smile, before walking back to his large spinning chair.





	Lost Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name is Victor and I only post angst bad endings I guess. I really just wrote this one bc I didn't like how ppl treat this ending. Bc while I haven't played it yet (bc for whatever reason I couldn't get it, but I am doing now) it kinda freaks me out. So here it is

Yoosung wanted to cry. Again. He wanted to cry again. His legs ached and shook, his mouth was dry, he was thirsty and hungry. Some amount of time had passed since he went to the Mint Eye building with Seven, he didn't know how long. There were no windows in this room. The man who had taken him was the hacker, the hacker who had hacked into the RFA messenger. Seven had gotten the bomb switch, luckily. She was going to be okay, the bomb in the apartment was not going to go off. However, Yoosung was taken by the man who had the switch to the cult. 

The hacker was sitting in his chair watching him. There was a jar next to him on the table, it was large and filled completely with brightly colored candies. He had a large smile as he licked his lollipop. This guy had a thing for candy, like one of those movie villains who tried to be childlike with candy and a bubbly personality, because their childhood was shit. If he wasn't so angry all the time, this man could have been one of those villains. He enjoyed watching Yoosung stand there in the corner of his computer room, watching Yoosung as his legs shook as he struggled with fatigue to stay upright. Once the hacker kicked him in the knee. He had fallen over and the hacker laughed at him. It wasn't a nice laugh. It chilled Yoosung to his core. 

The hacker got up from his chair and walked over to him. Yoosung held his breath and hoped he wasn't visibly shaking out of fear. The man pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, which was now just the stick with what little residue was left of the candy glued on the stick, and stuck it directly in Yoosung’s hair. It dangled in his banged over his eyes, hitting him in the forehead every so often. The hacker patted him on the cheek with his bony cold corpse hands (did this guy eat?) and said “Don't move” and then gave him a insulting smile, before walking back to his large spinning chair. 

Yoosung groaned, not loud enough that the hacker could hear him. He didn't like it when there was noise. He must have gotten bored with Yoosung because he was turned back to his computer and started typing. Well, it was more of a wall of computers, and it kind of reminded him of what Seven had in his house. Yoosung wished Seven would come so. Seven would come, right? He had said one day to himself that Seven would come, when the Unknown guy said he was going somewhere. He was murmuring that to himself when the hacker came back. Needless to say, he was not happy. 

“The redhead is not coming, don't start having faith in that jackass.” Unknown had a bitter tone in his voice. This guy must have some sort of beef with Seven. He had gotten a glimpse of it when Yoosung had burst in on him talking with Seven. It was terrifying what this man could do. Unknown could bring Seven down to his knees and make him a sobbing mess. How? What did Seven do? The Unknown guy had mentioned something about him leaving? 

“Yes, he will.” There was no real evidence of that, but he had to have hope, right? And this hacker seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to Seven. Seven was his best friend, he couldn't just leave about Yoosung. 

Could he? 

** 

When the man brought out a foul smelling drink in what looked like a potion bottle, Yoosung flipped. They were going to make him drink something. He said the savior said so. Who the hell was the savior? He struggled as the Unknown man tried to shove it in his face and make him force drink it, but this man was stronger than him. Somehow this bony, skinny man was stronger than Yoosung. How long had he been here? 

When the bitter contents were soon shoved down his throat, Yoosung knew it was most likely over. 

And Seven was not coming back.


End file.
